


A Simple Rose

by LilyPadElliot (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilyPadElliot
Summary: Our emotions get ahead of us. When Roman meets a Mysterious woman in Yellow, she offers him something he can't refuse. But what will his friends think when this new found power... Changes him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ready As I'll Ever Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414924) by Thepastelpeach. 



“Sire the knights need their orders!” The steward stood tall with his glasses askew on his nose. “This is a matter of importance!”  
“Is it really? Is it really, Logan?” King Thomas frowned, pushed his purple fringe back and took off his crown.   
Logan sighed at the king. “Yes Sire. The enemy are going to attack, whether we’ve got a battle plan or not.”  
The king nodded and smiled at Logan. “It’s just… do we really have to fight? Why do they want war? What have we done to them? Why don’t they come and talk to us? I’m not that kind of king.”  
Logan sighed and left the room for a moment. He came back a few seconds later with another adviser, another bespectacled man but with softer eyes and a kind smile. He walked past Logan and put a comforting hand on Thomas’ shoulder.   
“Buddy, I know Adultery is a hard job, and being a royal on top… But they need guidance. You give them hope. So we need ya kiddo” The man gave sympathetic smile to Thomas who smiled at his friend’s innocence.   
“Patton- “Logan went to correct his boyfriend but decided against it.  
Thomas turned to his advisers and smiled, he put a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Get me the commander Logan. And Patton. Tell the people to stay inside. We don’t know what will happen.”   
The men nodded and left the room. Thomas sat at his vanity and frowned. Yes, he had the crown, but was he really this kind of king? A sudden knock came from the chamber door, Thomas jumped up in surprise and called for the person to enter.  
A young man came through the door, adorned with a crimson sash holding a jewel encrusted sword at his side. He gave a Botox smile.  
“Commander!” Thomas gave a glad, but true, smile.   
“Please, sir call me Roman.” He smiled, and bowed slightly. His fringe fell forward but he effortlessly flicked it aside.  
Thomas grinned and nodded. “Of course my friend. But of course I call you for something more than a catch up.” His face darkened slightly as he moved closer to the commander. “Do you have plans for the forest ambush. I want this kingdom secure, despite my unhappiness with the methods of course.” He grimaced and looked at Roman for comfort.  
“Sir, we have a secure plan I assure you. My men are well trained and readied for almost anything! We are going to surround the forest; the enemy will not realise we’re there until a dagger is in their chest!” Roman began to enthusiastically act out the assault to the displeasure of the king, who put a hand on Romans chest to stop him.  
Roman composed himself and apologised.  
“It’s quite fine Roman, I know you have passion for your work.” Thomas smiled and removed his hand from Roman’s chest. “I see our kingdom is in capable hands. Please be careful my friend.”  
Roman nodded and left the room and the King to his thoughts.  
“Please let them be safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

Roman burst into the guard tower and fell on his bed with a dramatic flourish. He gave an angry sigh and lay his sword by his bed. Another worn looking young man sat opposite Roman, he had a nervous look in his tired eyes.   
“Well? How did it go princey?”   
“Ugh Virgil don’t call me that.” Roman sat up to look at his friend. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.   
“But that’s your nickname. I called you that all the tim- “   
“Well that’s all it is isn’t it?!” Roman snapped at Virgil angrily and jumped from his bed to the table in the corner of the room. It was empty apart from the two friends. The noise of fighting came up from the practice grounds.  
Virgil jumped back slightly, he gave Roman an uneasy look. He watched him pace down the chambers before finally saying something.   
“Roman, we have talked about this, I know your upset about Thomas but you’re his friend. You’ve been upset for too long.” Virgil gave a sad sigh and lay back in his bed putting his hands over his eyes.   
Roman turned and looked at Virgil for a second before walking to the door.   
“Where are you going?” Virgil didn’t move from his position, but his tone gave an air of sincerity and concern.  
“Out. I’ll be back for the ambush.”   
“Take your sword, and don’t keep worrying about the stupid royal stuff.” Virgil turned over in his bed trying to sleep, he needed to be in his best shape. Specially to keep Roman in order.

Roman had walked through the quiet night’s streets, he liked to do that when he was a child. He walked to the fountain in town and smiled into the water, he saw a younger boy one who dreamed of ruling, one who dreamed of Kings. He sat there for a while just thinking to himself, when the crash of pans from a nearby house brought him to his senses. He then remembered he was nothing more than a peasant.   
He walked past the towns borders thinking about this for a while as he walked, he thought of Thomas and how he came to the throne, how he was thrust to the crown through sheer dumb luck.   
“Oh really? Dumb luck?”   
Roman stumbled back in surprise as he grabbed for his sword. He surveyed the area but saw no one. He saw that he had walked far into the dark forest beyond the boundaries.   
“Who’s there?” Roman focused on the dark patch of land in front of him and frowned. He should’ve stayed with Virgil.  
“It’s only me.” A Young woman in a yellow dress, one that flowed like silk but glowed like fire. “Please you were thinking about Thomas, do tell more.”  
Roman gave a dark look to her as she smiled innocently. He steadied his sword and stood tall.   
“It’s none of your- “His face showed fear for only a small second, “Did you say thinking? How...?”  
He walked further away from the woman, his blade glinting in the small patch of moonlight. She walked closer to Roman looking him up and down, her eyes were a sharp shade of yellow, one that matched her outfit. She got close to Roman and placed a hand on his cheek.   
“Roman, my dear handsome Roman. I know quite few things. Like that you, may or may not have a crush on your friend. Virgil, was it? Do tell me who this Virgil is?” She gave a sly smirk and removed her hand from Roman’s cheek. Noticing how uncomfortable he was.   
“I will not. And I shall be on my way.” Roman turned to what he hoped was the way home and began to walk. He had only walked so far when he came to a clearing. Sat in the middle, was the woman.   
“I just thought. Such a chivalrous man as you would be kinder to a lady. Why, you must be a prince. I’m sure.” She was sat cross legged in the field surrounded by fireflies, she was staring intently at Roman.  
Roman cringed at being called a prince. “I am not of regal blood, and I cannot trust you.”  
She gave a frown for just a second as she got up, causing the fireflies to fly away. Her yellow eyes glinted in the light of the stars as she swayed toward the ever steady Roman, who gripped his sword tight. He backed himself up as she got closer.   
“You can trust me. I dare not betray you. A man with such stature would lay waste to me and my land within seconds.” She purred, Roman smiled slightly to himself as the woman began complimenting him further.   
“I know what you want, Roman. I’m sure we can make it happen together. Do you want that?”  
Roman frowned slightly at this comment, but his grip on the sword slackened. “How would you know what I want?”   
Her sly smile faded slightly, she took a breath and nodded.  
“I am somewhat, magically inclined.” Her frown lessened as she saw that Roman did not flinch nor back away.  
“And... How would this benefit me? I doubt you can make me a king.” He frowned to himself and looked down upon the witch with disgust.   
“I can’t, you’re right about that. But I can make the people adore you. But only some. At first.” She smiled a cruel smile as she reached behind her back. Roman grabbed his sword, but breathed a sigh of relief when the woman only pulled out a bunch of roses. Roman was mesmerised, the roses were the deepest red he had ever seen, the petals were perfectly placed and the perfect sizes. No signs of wilting or bug bites.   
“What are roses are going to do?” Roman scoffed putting his sword back.   
“Carry these roses and I will guide you. I will see you at the battle tomorrow my liege.”   
A flash of golden light momentarily blinded Roman, when his sight returned all that was left in the bunch of roses. He picked them up, there were twelve.   
As he wandered home across the moor in the evening light, he hesitated outside as he was drawn to the blacksmith’s forge. He placed one in the horse trough outside the forge door and walked on. As he turned in through the town gate, he passed the baker and put one on the counter. He wondered on, giving one to the beggar boy he passed….   
By the time he reached his doorstep his hands were empty; it was only a few hours till dawn. He decided to turn in for the evening


	3. Chapter 3

“ROMAN!”  
“AH”   
Roman jumped from his bed in a start to see an angry looking Virgil standing over him. He was in full armour and looking fierce.  
“Get your god damn armour on and get out the fricking door.”  
“You know you can swear right, it’s not illegal?” Roman sighed as he got out of his bed as slowly as possible.   
“NOW ROMAN!”  
Roman jumped up in surprise at Virgil’s anger. He began to throw on his armour and grabbed his sword. He followed Virgil to the city gates and stood in front of his soldiers. He scanned the crowd of his men, some scared, some looking confident and some with lemon coloured eyes.  
“What…” Roman mumbled under his breath staring intently on the few he saw with the yellow eyes. He counted them. Six.  
Virgil jabbed him in the side, Roman stood tall and gave a cough. All the men turned to him, searching for guidance, for hope.   
“Men, Women, those without gender. We today need to fight our hardest to protect our kingdom and save our homes, people and... King. We will venture through the forest and fight vicious creatures and magical beings. But remember, our people have disappeared in this forest. If you stumble upon a citizen, protect them! With all of the strength you can muster. All those who look human in appearance are prisoners of the beasts and shall be sheltered. Our people or not. NOW WE FIGHT FOR OUR KINGDOM!”  
A cheer erupted from the soldiers and from the people woken by them in the slow rising sun. The gates began to slowly open as a clattering of swords, shields and other weaponry was being prepared.  
“MOVE FORTH!”  
Roman charged into the forest his soldiers following obediently and a slightly disgruntled Virgil on his side. They entered the forest expecting to immediately be struck with a beast, but the trees, the bushes, everything was quiet. They walked for a while. Some feeling hesitant and others losing interest when they finally came to a clearing.   
“Roman! Please help me!”  
Roman stopped suddenly, horrified at what he saw. Before him was an army of monsters, covered in paint and holding weapons so unnecessary, so violent that he felt sick to his stomach. And in front of it all? The witch from the night before, knelt, covered in her own blood with an axe to her neck.   
“You know her?” Virgil hissed into Roman’s ear as he signalled the army to stay back.   
Roman nodded slightly at Virgil who looked jealous. He walked forward slightly looking at the creature holding the crude axe. The monster was tall, had skin like tree bark, he had eyes that pierced through you.   
“Let her go.” Romans voice was deep and cold.   
The beast laughed and shook his head.   
“The roses Roman! Use the roses!”   
Roman’s eyes grew wide as Virgil gave him a suspicious glare, Roman returned with a, what he thought was, innocent smile.   
“Roses!” Roman called to his soldiers. He hoped it worked. He prayed so hard it worked.   
6 men, all eyes glowing the sharp yellow the woman seemed to glow.   
“I- um. Rescue the woman.” He pointed nervously to the witch. She smiled to herself eyes lighting up like torches as the 6 moved valiantly forward.   
“Roman. What the fuck do you think you’re doing. Who the FUCK is she?” Virgil had a death grip on Roman’s arm. Roman was going to answer but his voice was overshadowed by the cries of pain from the battlefield. He looked up to see the six men covered in all different colours of blood, but untouched, helping up the woman.   
Virgil looked disbelieving at the six, and then glared at Roman. Who just shrugged and went to help the soldiers with the witch.   
“We’re going to talk about this.” Virgil grumbled under his breath as Roman left the forest to the clearing.  
Roman picked up the woman as she struggled to stand, Roman sent the six back to the crowd and looked at the woman with concern.  
“What do you think you’re doing? Virgil will be so pissed if he finds out…”  
“It’s fine, I can just do a bit of altering if need be…” Her eyes shone at the thought of messing with Virgil.   
“You dare and I swear I will separate your head from your shoulders.”   
The two arrived in front of the army, the woman now looking quite disgruntled. The soldiers looked at her with great intrigue, some staring at her face and glowing eyes. Others… somewhere else. But never the less they cheered for they had won with not a man, woman or non-binary pal lost.   
Virgil walked up to Roman in the commotion and dragged him aside.   
“Who is she?” Virgil growled at Roman who had a guilty look on his face.  
“She is a friend I met on my walk yesterday.” He saw the dangerous glint in Virgil’s eye. “She’s human! Don’t worry!”   
“What is up with the six soldiers. Why are they roses? What does that mean?” Virgil now sounded more worried than angry now, Roman looked over his shoulder and saw the witch. She smiled viciously and was about to put her hands on the unsuspecting Virgil, she then saw the look in Roman’s eye and stood back.   
“Roman. I’m serious please. What did you do?”   
“Nothing, it’s just a new routine I have for them. It was an experimental one.”  
“Then why do they have yellow eyes?!”   
“Yellow? I don’t see yellow eyes Roman, are you ok?”  
Virgil turned his back on Roman. When he looked up the woman was standing nose to nose with him.  
“Who are you?” Virgil sighed, as he looked into the woman’s eyes, which he saw were glowing brighter than before.   
“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Dee.” She gave a small smile as she stared at Virgil, he backed up into Roman who was just as concerned with Dee’s behaviour.   
“We should get back to the kingdom.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Logan! Aren’t you worried? I’m so worried. What if they get hurt? What if something bad happens?” Patton paced around the cold room looking anxiously out the door, the market was bustling and the voices of happy people flooded the room, yet Patton couldn’t relax.  
“Please. Calm down. There is no point in worrying. I don’t get why you get so worked up. It’s their job to get hurt. I guess? You need to…um. Chill?” Logan looked at Patton in exasperation, he had been pacing for hours and there was nothing Logan could really do.   
“Look, Patton let’s just go to the market for a bit ok?” Logan looked up hopefully at Patton who stopped suddenly in the middle of the room.   
“Can we get cookies?”  
“Yes we can.”  
Patton squealed and ran out the door, Logan followed slowly. He watched Patton run around the stalls and shook his head happily. He wondered how Thomas could deal with him as he kept a close eye on his lover, who was sat petting a puppy.  
“Patton! Come on to the bakers!” Logan called to Patton who looked up happily and bounced his way to Logan’s side.   
“Do you think their ok Logan? They’re friends aren’t you worried?” Patton leant his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan frowned slightly and didn’t answer for a moment.   
“I’m sure they are fine.”  
They arrived at the bakery smiling and chatting about puppies. They walked into the bakery and were taken aback to find the baker standing still as a statue and staring with lemon coloured eyes. Logan coughed to draw his attention but nothing. Patton waved his hand in front of his face but the baker didn’t even blink.   
“Um, sir can we get some chocolate cookies?”   
The baker blinked, his eyes had now turned to a natural hazel. He smiled and walked closer to the counter.  
“Hello boys, how are you doing today? Come to get the usual Patton?”   
Logan and Patton exchanged glances and gave a worried look to the baker who stood, confused.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Um, nothing. Sorry. Can I get five chocolate cookies please?” Patton gave a small smile and ignored Logan’s annoyed look.   
“Sure here ya go.” He passed them to Patton as he got out his coin purse and went to hand him several gold coins. The baker shook his head and pushed the coins back.   
“No Patton, on the house, you’re a great customer. Hope to see you soon.”   
He waved Logan and Patton out the door. Patton went to grab a cookie when Logan stopped him.  
“Why didn’t you tell him about his eyes? He asked us what was wrong, and it was clearly that.”   
Patton frowned at Logan, a rare occurrence, and held the cookie bag at his side.   
“Well I didn’t want to worry him; panic is not what we want in the city now. We should talk with Thomas. “  
“Thomas? If you don’t want panic, then telling Thomas is counterproductive my friend.”  
Patton rolled his eyes and headed for the castle. Logan walked after Patton, he sighed and went to take a cookie.  
“Not until we see Thomas now.” Patton smiled and held the baked goods tight and motioned for Logan to hurry up.  
Logan rolled his eyes, straightened his tie and rushed up next to Patton. The short walk to the castle was filled with an awkward silence, the two both had the incident in their minds and hoped that the soldiers hadn’t stumbled onto something worse.


	5. Chapter 5

“I swear to god. I cannot stand these bloody aristocrats all up in my space. Can you?” Thomas frowned and looked at the puppy at his feet. “No I bet you can’t all sorts of people trying to pet you and be all near you must get frustrating….” The dog whined slightly and bounced on Thomas’ lap, he smiled and rubbed him behind his ears. The dogs tail wagged furiously and Thomas laughed at its small body shaking in time with the tail.  
“Sir?”   
Thomas jumped causing the puppy to run from his lap and disappear. He frowned and looked up to see one of the palace guard in the gate to the gardens. He nodded for the guard to proceed.   
“You have to guest Your Highness.”   
Thomas sighed. “How many times… Why will no one just call me Thomas?”   
The guard frowned apologetically and waited for Thomas to give him orders.   
“Let the guests in. And do be quick.” Thomas rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat on the garden bench. His crown sat next to him, unworn and uncomfortable. He looked at it in disgust.  
“Thomas?” Patton slowly stuck his head around the gate and smiled softly at the king. Thomas looked up, face now a picture of upmost joy.  
“Patton! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!”  
“Why aren’t you in the castle?” Logan walked into the gardens, pushing up his glasses. Thomas’ face fell slightly.  
“I cannot go into the castle right now, I have a summit being held and I left. You know I can’t meetings and declarations. I left Joan in my place. They’ll be gone by tomorrow” He smiled fondly, imagining how the upper-class are dealing with Joan’s choice of language. “So my friends, why are you here? I thought you were at your homes?”   
“Well Thomas, that is why we came. We went to get cookies,” Patton handed one to Thomas who nodded thankfully, “And… There was something wrong with the baker.”  
“Oh? What is wrong? We can’t have him ill at this time! Our people need food!” Thomas looked at Patton, who now was unnaturally quiet, and then back to Logan.   
“Well, it was if he was in a trance his eyes were an unnatural yellow and he did not react to us. But suddenly he… Snapped out of it, and we got our cookies.” Logan, after finishing, went to grab a cookie but Patton held it still out of his reach.   
“It was just something we thought you should know kiddo. I hope it doesn’t worry you too much…”   
Thomas frowned and got up from His seat, he began to pace the garden, giving a slight glance to his friends. He kept walking for a whole 2 minutes before Patton coughed quietly.  
“What should we do? We don’t want any more panic in the kingdom do we?” Patton sounded uncertain and so naïve. Logan however had a look of deep thought, he was lost to the world for a short while before in the silence he called out.   
“We mustn’t tell the people.”   
Patton looked surprised, “Earlier you said…?”   
“Yes I know what I said but I can’t really deny that panic wouldn’t be very productive.” Logan frowned, obviously not comfortable with the falsehood he wanted to present.   
Thomas nodded at his friend and sat back into his bench. He looked at the floor, thinking of a small plan for the issue. He looked up at the two men and nodded at Logan.  
“You two, please keep an eye on the town, I want no one but us to know of the issue. Report any strange occurrences to me. Are we clear?”  
Logan nodded and Patton smiled to Logan. “Come on! We should get home Virgil and Roman might be back now!”   
Logan let himself smile a bit and began to leave the Garden waving to Thomas as he left, who returned with a polite nod. Patton left slowly, watching Thomas carefully, he smiled at him and ran out of the door to Logan.


	6. Chapter 6

“Virgil, please talk to me.” Roman whined walking faster trying to catch up with an annoyed Virgil.   
He turned around fast, startling Roman, his face bore a mix of disappointment and rage.   
“What did she do to the soldiers Roman.” His voice was a dangerous calm. Roman stuttered slightly and looked behind Roman to see Dee frowning at Virgil, listening in.   
“She did nothing! What are you on about?” Virgil’s frown did not leave as his stared harder at Roman trying to read him.   
“Don’t lie to me Roman.”   
Roman saw a yellow flash in Dee’s eyes and frowned. He looked up at Virgil who gave a frustrated groan.   
“I- she didn’t do anything wrong I promise, it was just me, I just had a new training regime. It wasn’t anything to with Dee.” Roman gave a relieved sigh as Virgil nodded and turned, walking with the soldiers in front of him.   
Roman looked at the floor as he walked, he then bumped straight into Dee, who looked at him with a subtle smile on her face.  
“What is it Dee?” He gave a small growl as he walked around her.  
“I just thought that it was a good way to handle it. A wonderful lie.”   
“It was just to protect him. Okay? Is there anything else you want?”  
“To talk to you. Alone. Back at your kingdom.”   
“You can talk to me now Dee.” Roman looked up at her with a suspicious glare. She returned the glare with a grin.  
“But there are always prying ears Roman. Especially in these forests. Be warned of that.”  
He looked at her expecting to read something in her face. But nothing, she walked on ahead swaying slowly in her yellow dress.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil woke up with a start. He had a hard time sleeping that night, all he could see was Roman motionless on the floor. The crown. Deceit. 

He looked over at Roman’s bed to see it empty. He looked over at Patton and Logan’s beds to see them still sound asleep. 

“GUYS!” Vigil shouted for the two to wake up. He jumped up out of the bed and searched by Roman’s bed. It had been made and it was clean. Virgil frowned and looked up at Logan and Patton, who were now getting up from their beds. 

“What’s happened Virgil?” Patton’s voice was croaky and strained. 

“Roman’s gone!” 

“What?” Logan got up fast and looked over at the empty bed. 

Patton got up and ran to look into the garden. He sighed and looked back inside. “He’s out here you Guys!” Virgil gave a loud sigh and walked into their garden. He saw Roman sat on the old bench in the middle of the garden. 

“Roman! Thank god I was so worried for you last night!” Virgil stumbled over his words as he walked closer towards him. 

“What happened last night?” Roman didn’t look up from making his daisy chain.

“The crown?” Virgil looked at Roman concerned and sat next to him. 

“Oh yes. Gorgeous isn’t it? I bought it yesterday at the jewellery stand!” Roman looked at him with a large smile on his face. 

Virgil was startled for a moment as he was not faced with the hazel eyes he knew; he saw deep grey pools in replacement.

“The stand? But Roman- “Virgil stopped himself, he had no idea the reaction the information would cause. Virgil began to think about what to say, Roman sat next to him humming a wild variety of songs the local bards had composed. 

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly as Roman forced his lips against Virgil’s, who pulled back in shock. 

“R-Roman! What are you doing?” Virgil’s face became undeniably hotter as he covered it up in embarrassment. 

Roman laughed at Virgil’s awkwardness. He looked into Virgil’s golden brown eyes and smiled softly. He placed the daisy crown upon his head before saying into his ear: 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”   
He pushed his lips against Virgil’s once more, this time Virgil did not back away, they were locked in an embrace for quite some time before they both took a long breath of air. The men looked at each other quickly before Virgil crumbled, tears slowly escaped from his eyes, he closed his them and whispered.   
“You aren’t Roman. He’s… changed you.” Before Roman could protest Virgil had left the Garden for town, tears rolling down his cheeks. Roman sat for a few minutes. He got up from the bench and slowly made his way to the house.   
He walked into the house before he would go to the fountain. He looked into the bedroom and saw Logan rearranging his books and scrolls and Patton is sat playing with his own ill crafted toys. When he entered Patton looked over with a large smile on his face, for it to only fade when he saw who it was.   
“Still wearing the crown? Can’t you just take it off now?”   
“What? Take it off? No! It’s gorgeous, I can’t believe the jeweller only sold it to me for half the price!”  
Logan looked over at Patton and frowned. Patton glared at Roman, who looked quite surprised at the negative reaction he was getting.   
“Don’t you think it looks nice?” Roman questioned, the disappointment lingering in his voice. Patton shook his head and frowned. Roman looked hurt at Patton, who looked away from him and went about his business.   
“Fine Sure ok.” Roman got up and went to leave the house. “Virgil was acting the same way.”  
Logan and Patton looked at each other once again as Roman flounced out towards the fountain. He wiped his wet eyes as he sat by the water. He looked at his reflection and frowned, he looked different. He looked into his eyes, they shone with a golden hue. He tore himself from his reflection to look at the town market. He looked around at the people and smiled, he loved to watch other happy in their day, even if he wasn’t. He looked at the Jewellers stall and got up, maybe he’d find another gorgeous bit of jewellery. As he walked to the stall, he had a small nagging feeling, it felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around but no one was there. He walked up to the stall and smiled at the vendor.   
“Morning Roman! Wonderful day isn’t it?” The vendor flashed him a smile. She gestured her jewellery, and looked up at Roman again. “Anything takes your fancy?”   
Roman bent down to look. The vendor gasped and touched the crown on Roman’s head. He flinched and looked up.   
“You okay there?” Roman looked at the vender for a moment. She kept fingering the twisted vines of the crown until she recoiled her hand sharply.   
“Ah! That’s a pointy crown you got there my friend.”   
Roman laughed but did look concerned at the vendor, whose hand was now dripping with blood. He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and handed it to the Jeweller. She took it gratefully and mopped up the blood. Roman smiled at the vender and she looked up and smiled back.   
“Um, are you ok Roman?” the vendor frowned at Roman, who had only just noticed he was backing away. He nodded and walked towards the vendor. She looked at him curiously and he stared back, he now only noticed that her eyes were a deep ebony.   
“I must be going now… Commanders duties of course...” He chuckled nervously and walked away from the vendor who waved at him with an air of confusion.   
Roman walked fast away, he had never seen anyone with that eye colour and it unsettled him. The further he walked into town the more people he saw. He looked cautiously through the crowds, every few people he swore he saw the same ebony eyes staring through him. He had enough.   
Roman strode through town to the gate and charged into the forest, the only place he believed he would find some peace. He took a deep breath in, filling his lungs with the earthy air that gave him solace. The further he walked, the quieter it got for him. The birds stopped their singing and the wind had stilled.   
Roman felt uneasy as he walked slower and slower as the sky around him got darker and darker. His chest felt tight and he became uncomfortably hotter. He began to run further into the forest desperate to find a clearing, some light to guide his path, but to no avail.   
Suddenly, a stray branch had made contact with his face, catching him off guard. He fell to the damp earth, dazed and confused.  
“One would think the future king would be more graceful.” A hiss came from above Roman. He looked up, mud all over his face and in his mouth, he spat on the ground and tried to get up. He came face to face with the green scales of Deceit. He sighed with relief.  
“Oh, at least there is another person here. I thought I was lost. Who are you?” Roman smiled at Deceit who groaned in frustration.   
“I’m uh… You don’t remember do you?” Deceit massaged his nose as Roman shook his head, “I um... I know Dee?”  
Roman’s eyes flashed with fear. “Dee?” He began to back away, His mind flashed with Dee’s hollow laughter. Deceit sighed and watched Roman run off before walking in the opposite direction.   
Roman began to rush through the forest and gasped at the fresh air he found in a clearing. He bent over and took a deep breath. He looked up and stumbled back in surprise.  
“Dee?!”   
Deceit stood in the middle of the field in his disguise. He had a look of anger and frustration on his face. He rolled his eyes, dress flowing in the soft breeze. “Please Roman, listen to me.”   
“Why? You…” He scratched his head, struggling to remember what happened the previous evening. “You did something… To me.” Roman frowned at Dee whose eyes shone the yellow. Roman suddenly felt a sharp stabbing in his head again. He grasped his head in pain, brushing against the rose crown. Deceit walked closer and closer causing Roman’s pain to increase. Roman was struggling once more to stand as Deceit stood over him, his disguise slowly melting.   
“You have the power to be a king. You must listen to me; you have to trust me Roman. You need to trust me.” Deceit looked down at Roman who was shaking with pain on the dusty ground.   
“No… I can’t trust you… My friends…” Roman struggled to speak through the struggled shouts of agony. The thorns buried further, they twisted and tore becoming one with Roman’s flesh.   
“Your friends?” Deceit laughed harshly, he kneeled down facing Roman, teethed bared like a wolf, “It’s not like they wanted anything to do with you today? Was it?”   
The pain in Roman’s head lifted slightly as he thought of how uncaring Patton was, how Virgil ran from him, how Logan just did nothing… Roman shook his head and frowned, “It wasn’t.”   
Deceit smiled as he watched Roman get up and face him. He shook his head again. He took no notice of the blood dripping on his sash, he looked at Deceit for a moment before speaking again.  
“What do you want then?”   
Deceit smiled and brought out a rose, one like the first dozen Roman was given previously. Roman looked at it curiously.   
“The rose? But we’ve done that.”   
Deceit out a finger to his lips. The roses thorns twisted around the stem, they became sharper and larger.   
“Anyone who pricks their finger on any rose I have given you. They will become the most loyal of followers. I believe there have been many who have pricked their finger. I hear many have been affected.” He gave a devilish grin as Roman pondered this new information.   
“Loyal followers. I could… I could overthrow Thomas.” He frowned a bit, “Thomas…” Roman looked at Deceit, who had a look of anticipation in his eyes. “I am friends with Thomas, He hasn’t done anything wrong.”   
Deceit rolled his eyes and sighed. He put a hand on Roman’s shoulder.  
“And that doesn’t matter… It’s not like your killing him…” Deceit gave a small smirk, “He can stay in the castle still, I guess as a prisoner…”   
Roman considered for a moment, he thought of how Thomas had always been there for him, giving him a commanding position, a home and being just a friend. He then considered the many people who would adore him. The crowds of people who might praise him as they do Thomas.   
“Fine. I’m guessing I should use my people to storm the castle?”   
“Roman, my dear, handsome Roman. You always choose violence don’t you? We need as many people infect- following you as possible.”  
Roman nodded and looked at the rose closer. “So we attack when possible I guess?”

Deceit groaned in frustration, “We don’t attack!”   
Roman looked confused as he began to fiddle with his sash. Deceit turned away from Roman and growled. He took a deep breath in and turned back to Roman.   
“We will infiltrate. Obviously. Take over from the inside.”  
Roman nodded, finally understanding. He looked back into the forest and then back to where Deceit was standing, he had gone again.   
“I swear he could at least tell me when he wanted to leave.”   
Roman walked through the forest, guided by an instinct through the thick trees and sharp brambles to the gate. He looked at the guardsmen, they returned glances. Roman examined the one on the right. His eyes were black. The same as the Jeweller.  
“Open the gate then! I can’t open it myself!” Roman commanded, the one on the left saluted going for the lever to his side, but the black eyed guard was already there. He tugged effortlessly and the gate opened.   
Roman stood motionless for a few moments until he was dragged back to reality by one of the guards coughing.  
“Um, yes. Good. Back to work men!” Roman looked at the man who was walking to his post, black eyes shining. Roman looked concerned. Until he saw Virgil across the market.   
“Virgil!” A sharp pain shot through his head, however he ignored it. “Virgil, hey!”  
Virgil turned and saw Roman running towards him, he immediately turned bright red and ran fast towards their house. Roman however pursued, grabbing his arm before Virgil could open the door.   
“Let go Deceit.”   
Roman frowned. “Deceit? I’m not deceit.” Roman chuckled at Virgil who faced him. “Come on, I just wanted to talk about earlier.   
“Fine, hurry up, I have things to do.”   
“Look, I’m sorry. I just felt so confident, I have no idea why.” The pain in his head persisted. He grabbed the crown. “Ah! Look Virgil, I’ve liked you since we were kids. Argh! Just I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same.” Roman couldn’t stand the pain any longer and dropped to his knees.   
“Wow, ok no need to grovel.”   
Roman looked up at him desperate, his eyes were glowing yellow but for a moment when his eyes met with Virgil they flashed their natural hazel.   
“Help me.” Roman couldn’t say any more as the thorns now began to trail down his neck, wrapping themselves around his throat, he didn’t bleed but he was slowly losing his ability to breath.   
“Shit.” Virgil realised what was happening and pulled at the vines. They didn’t relent, so Virgil pulled harder. “PATTON, LOGAN!” Virgil pulled harder and harder at the vines, as Patton and Logan rushed out to see Virgil’s struggle.   
“Wha- “Logan began before Virgil started to cry tugging harder and harder at the vines.   
“HELP ME!”   
Logan nodded and began to try and snap the metal vines but they began crawling up his wrists. Patton was panicking in the background trying to think of anything he could do. Until he stopped.   
“Let go of Roman guys.” Patton said in a voice so unlike him, he was Serious.   
“What?!” Virgil shouted at Patton angrily still trying to free Roman, who was struggling with the little air he had.   
“I said let him go Virgil. Now!” Patton glared at Virgil, Logan looked at Patton but nodded and made his hands go limp, to his surprise the vines uncoiled from his hands. Seeing this Virgil, albeit reluctantly, let go from the coils.   
“Now let me handle this. Go inside.” Patton pointed indoors as he looked gravely at his friends. Logan nodded and took Virgil by the wrist, dragging him inside. Patton sighed and looked at Roman tears forming in his eyes. “Forgive me.”   
Patton grabbed Roman and dragged him into a standing position. Roman gasped for air as the vines began to loosen.  
“Leave. You are not welcome anymore Roman. Leave and don’t come back.”   
Roman looked at Patton, his eyes were now glowing yellow, the vines settling peacefully on his neck. Patton let go of Roman and looked into his lemon eyes, he frowned and turned away from him.   
“Patton?” Roman rasped as he went to put his hand on Patton’s shoulder. Patton sniffed and sighed. He threw Roman’s hand away and turned to face him, eyes filled with guilt and rage.   
“I said go. I told you to LEAVE. Now! Go!”   
Roman looked at him, face blank. He was silent as Patton walked to his door and looked back at Roman.   
“Fine. Yeah fine. You’ll… You’ll regret this Patton.” His face contorted to a scowl, “Yeah! You will regret it.” Roman stormed out into the town, leaving Patton alone and guilty


	8. Chapter 8

“Kicking me out. I’ll kick them all from the kingdom, they don’t deserve to live under my rule.” Roman continued muttering like this for quite some time, the sun was beginning to rise when he stumbled into a beggar boy. “I am sorry, I wasn’t concentrating.” Roman looked at the boy and smiled, the boy looked up and smiled in return. His eyes were black.   
“Did… Did I give you a rose?”   
The child nodded and held out the rose to Roman. Its petals were Black also. Roman looked at the rose for a moment, before it clicked.   
“Are you...? One of the followers?”

The boy nodded again. Roman thought for a moment and then smiled viciously. “Then I have some orders for you, young man. Prick as many as you can. Tell the others. Meet me outside the castle grounds at sundown. You understand?”   
The boy nodded once more, not saying a word, he left for the town centre. Roman smiled to himself and head for the castle. He needed a Conference with the king.   
Roman arrived at the castle several hours later. The sun had risen quite beautifully, it was noon now and he thought it best to go now. He walked through the town centre and looked at the people, then he saw the beggar boy, he was doing as asked and quite fast too. It was impressive.   
“Commander Roman!” A young Castle guard stood in front of the gate and stopped Roman from entering. She had not been affected by the roses, to Romans disappointment.   
“Hello, I must see the king. Let me pass.”   
The Guard shook her head and frowned. “I’m sorry sir, the king will not be seeing anyone today.”   
Roman scowled and thought for a moment. “I am your High commander, and I have requested entry, I would not if it wasn’t important would I?”   
The guard looked at Roman for a moment and shrugged slightly, her armour clinking slightly as she did so. She hesitated slightly but nodded and went and pulled the lever. The gate opened slowly with a deafening squeak. Roman cringed and thanked the Guard before walking through.  
Roman walked silently through the castle gardens stopping at the palace doors. They were made of marble with the simplest, but most beautiful patterns. Roman was hypnotised by the looping gold and silver shapes, they shone greatly in the sun, almost blinding.   
“Roman?” Thomas’ voice startled Roman as he turned and faced Thomas who was frowning. He was dressed in a light purple cloak, with a brown shirt and trousers. An outfit for a peasant thought Roman as he looked at the outfit, hiding his disgust.  
“Hello Thomas! I needed to talk with you.” Roman strained a smile as he saw the royal crest on Thomas’ chest. Thomas’ frown lifted slightly as Roman said this, but the look in his eyes was still grave as he looked at the metal vines sitting on Roman’s neck.   
“I need to talk to you as well Roman. Please follow me.”   
Roman smiled at how trusting Thomas was. He tugged slightly at the sword in his belt as many thoughts filled his mind. He shook his head, I am not killing him, He looked at Thomas as he followed him down the empty halls of the castle. But he is in your way, a small voice hissed.   
“No!”   
Thomas turned around quickly at Roman’s outburst. Roman apologised and laughed nervously. Thomas gave him a strange look, but continued up the polished staircases to his room. Thomas walked in slowly as Roman closed the door behind them.   
“Roman, I have concerns.” Thomas looked sadly at Roman and the crown upon his head. “Patton has brought a name to me, you may be familiar?” Thomas sat on his chair facing Roman, a concerned look in his eye.   
“Patton? What name did he bring up?” Roman’s eyes flashed with anger as the name was mentioned. He gritted his teeth as Thomas looked him over, head burning with thought, solutions. Escapes.   
Thomas sighed, running his fingers through his fringe. “As king, it is my duty to keep my people safe Roman. I need them alive and working. It’s my job,” Roman fiddled with his belt, he began to sweat as Thomas carried on, “As a friend, it is my duty to keep you safe Roman. This information isn’t what you may want to hear. I need you to be honest with me. Ok?”  
Roman shuffled a bit and nodded, fingers crossed behind his back. He looked at Thomas expectantly. Thomas got up and looked out of his balcony window, he glanced at his crown, sat gathering dust. He took a deep breath and looked into Roman’s eyes.   
“What did Deceit do?”   
Roman’s eyes widened in surprise, he chuckled at Thomas and put a hand on his shoulder. “Deceit? I don’t know a Deceit. Is Patton ok?”   
Thomas shrugged off the hand and looked at Roman, he frowned at him. “Be serious Roman, he did something. I mean look at your reflection! Your eyes!” Thomas turned and grabbed a mirror, he turned back and froze.   
“Look at your reflection Thomas, what do you see?” Roman held his sword out so it grazed Thomas’ throat. Thomas stared at Roman in disbelief as he moved back from Roman. “I see a person, not worth the title he wears.”   
“Roman…” Thomas looked at his friend unable to say anything more. Roman’s eyes were wide; he took short breaths as the sword shook in his hands. “Roman, please.”   
“Quiet! You speak and I’ll… I’ll hurt you I promise.” Roman’s voice shook, he stepped forward and motioned Thomas to sit on his bed. Thomas obeyed and sat down, sinking in the silk sheets. “I’m King now. You hear me? That’s what I wanted to say!”   
“Roman, please you don’t know what you’re doing!”   
“And you do? You didn’t even want to be king!” Roman gesticulated with his sword as he spoke, catching Thomas’ cheek, causing Thomas to cry out. “What? Oh- Thomas I’m… No. You shouldn’t have talked back to me.”   
Thomas held his cheek, which was oozing crimson blood, he looked at Roman in fear and disgust. This wasn’t the man he’d known. This was someone else.   
“Thomas put on your crown.” Roman spoke quietly and quickly as he saw the sun go down. Thomas gave a questioning look but did so anyway, it was heavy and unnatural on his head. “Time to see your loyal subjects.” Roman laughed coldly as he forced Thomas through the balcony doors.   
Thomas looked down and saw, what looked to be, half the town standing in the palace courtyard. They all looked up expectantly at Thomas. Roman pushed in front of him, grasping Thomas’ shoulder tight.  
“People of Sandrien! Today is the dawn of a new rein!” Roman looked into the crowd of people and saw the Beggar child in the front. “This was your king,” Roman pushed Thomas forward holding his head up by his fringe, “But, no longer! I have taken his place as ruler!” The crowd cheered sounding almost identical in their cries.   
Thomas looked at Roman and then at his other hand, which was gripped tightly on his sword. “Roman don’t!”   
Roman ignored him as he soaked in the cheers, the adoration. “His crown means nothing!” Roman sheathed his sword to take Thomas’ crown. Roman threw down to the crowd and laughed, grasping his sword once more he shouted: “He is useless to us! And we have no need for weak blood.”   
Thomas looked at Roman, as a sword was placed on his throat, a vicious smile fell on Roman’s lips. Thomas couldn’t help the tears from falling, he was scared for himself of course, but he was more worried for what would become of his people, his friends. He looked into Roman’s eyes and whispered “You can kill me, and you can take my place. Some may of course think nothing of it,” He paused for a moment, making sure he had Roman’s attention before he continued, “But what Virgil think?”   
Roman’s eyes flashed the hazel Thomas thought he wouldn’t see again; He could feel Roman’s grip on his hair slacken. He looked at Roman, hoping he was back, praying he was ok.   
Roman thought of Virgil, but as quick as the thoughts came, so did the thorns. Before they became too tight he shook his head and looked at Thomas again. “Fine, I won’t kill you. You’re lucky.” Thomas sighed in relief as he was thrown to the floor.  
“Your new king has decided against killing. However, I promise he will not see the light again.” The crowd cheered once more as Roman dragged Thomas in the castle again. “Don’t you dare mention their names, ever Thomas. You hear me?” Roman threw Thomas on the floor and pointed his sword at him. Thomas nodded.   
“Sire. There are people storming the courtyard!” a voice quivered through the wooden door. It was young servant boy. Roman nodded at Thomas, who called for the boy to enter. Thomas stood up and Roman sheathed his sword, glaring at Thomas. The boy walked in and saw Thomas stood in front of Roman. “Your highness, the Guards are being overwhelmed. They saw you. They said someone was threatening you?”   
Thomas nodded and looked at Roman, his yellow eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on his sword. Thomas gulped and nodded once again. “Yes, the perpetrator has been dealt with by the commander here.” Thomas gestured to Roman, “We will sort this out, just prepare and call in the staff to the common room.” The boy nodded and bowed before leaving.   
“Thomas, what do you think you are doing?” Roman growled, he unsheathed his sword and walked menacingly towards Thomas who shrank back. “The staff? Are you planning something?” Thomas shook his head violently and put his hands over his face. Roman groaned and sheathed his sword again. 

He walked outside and looked on from the balcony looking at his followers, the guards were slowly being overwhelmed. He had almost won. He had Sandrien, but he needed more.


	9. Chapter 9

Patton hadn’t spoken since Roman left. He sat in his room staring at the wall. Virgil sat with him, he didn’t try and talk as he knew it was pointless. Logan however had been talking, too much. He spouted plans, theories and other things even he didn’t truly understand. They all were worried, and none of them knew what they were doing.   
“Patton?” Virgil finally spoke after what seemed like years of silence, “What did you tell Roman? Where do you think he went?”   
Patton looked at Virgil, his eyes no longer carrying their distinctive twinkle, he sighed. “I… I don’t know where he went.” Patton looked at Logan, who stood in surprise at hearing Patton speak.  
“What did you say?”   
“I…” Patton scrunched up his face, “I told him… I said he wasn’t welcome with us. That he shouldn’t come back.”   
Virgil jumped from the bed, looking disgusted. He looked at Patton as if he was something unpleasant he’d stepped on, “You did what?!” Virgil’s voice echoed throughout the house, shaking inside Patton’s ears.   
“Please, Virgil. Listen I had to. Deceit wouldn’t have- “   
Logan stepped up now, he looked at Patton, his kind hearted Patton, with shock. “Do you know what he might do now?!”   
Patton was in tears now looking at his friends, hoping he could get them to listen. “Deceit’s magic! He can’t work with positive emotions, that’s why the vines! He was lashing out!”  
Virgil shook his head and paced up and down the room, fist’s clenched. He looked from Logan to Patton and then to the empty bed in the corner. “What do you mean ‘can’t deal with’?”   
“When he…” Patton looked at Logan for a word, “I guess bonded with me, I could feel the negative energy, I felt it take over. But I also felt his reactions to my positive emotions. When I saw Logan I felt happy, but I could feel him twisting in pain inside of me, and that hurt me too. He works with negative energy, the more the host feels, the calmer he gets.”  
“I still don’t get it Patton…” Virgil looked at Patton now, he had stopped pacing and sat on the desk opposite him, “He works with negative energy? Why did he lash out then?”   
Logan sighed in frustration and shouted, “He loves you Virgil! You make him happy!” 

Virgil stared at Logan as if he was crazy, he looked over at Patton who nodded. “So I’m the reason the vines…?” Virgil whispered. Logan looked at Patton who nodded again. Logan looked at Virgil gravely. “So Patton, how did you… leave the bond?” 

“Huh? Oh, I guess… I don’t know, all I remember is Logan asking me on a date. I just felt a weight lift. Next thing I knew I was on the floor with Logan stood over me.”   
Virgil’s eyes lit up, he looked at Logan and Patton before taking a deep breath in and going to grab his sword. Logan got up and grabbed Virgil’s wrist giving him a dangerous look, “Don’t you fucking dare.   
“Sorry.” Virgil shoved Logan to the floor and, before Patton had even got up, left the room jamming the lock with a chair.   
“VIRGIL! NO!” Patton’s voice left the bedroom window, following Virgil as he made his way to the castle.   
The noise drew Virgil to the castle, he heard the slashing of steel on steel and the cries of pain he recognised from the battles he fought. He arrived at the gates seeing the bodies strewn left, right and centre. The blood began to pool around his feet. He walked closer into the Garden, his sword held close in front of him. He looked around the palace courtyard, the sounds of battle edging closer and closer to him. He looked up towards the castle and saw him standing tall. Roman.  
A guard was thrown at Virgil’s feet, bleeding heavily. Virgil bent down and held his hand to the wound in the Guardsman’s stomach. The Guard shook his head beckoned Virgil closer. “Run far. They cannot be harmed.” The Guard coughed, blood spluttering from his mouth. Virgil stayed with him till he died, which was not long. Virgil looked up at Roman, who looked down upon the battle, this was not the man Virgil knew. He had to find him.   
“There! Another one!” A small voice called out from amidst the battle, a small beggar child, holding a dark rose. Virgil backed up slightly as all eyes turned on him, all of them a black void. Virgil froze, feeling cold, his ears filling with the sound of static. “Get him!”   
Virgil snapped back into reality as he was swarmed by people he once knew. He swung his sword out to defend himself but as soon as it came in to contact with someone, he lost his grip. He looked in horror as the baker stood with a sword out of his stomach, there was no blood and sign that the chef was in pain. He looked at the sword calmly, yellow tendrils forced themselves from the wound and wrapped themselves around the sword, the sword glowed yellow before being dragged in the baker’s stomach, the wound sealing itself.   
Virgil had no time to absorb this information as he was being pulled back by a group of villagers, their strength unnatural. Virgil struggled and slashed out trying to get away. His hand being freed he grasped the air trying to get free. The beggar child from earlier stood before him holding out the rose.   
“You will join our ranks.” The boy’s voice was void of emotion. Virgil looked at him as he struggled, he could see the boy gripping the rose tight. He went to grab it but missed, his wrist was grasped violently by the boy who cut his flesh with the thorns. The static filled Virgil’s ears again, his vision beginning to cloud, voices in his head began screaming. He looked up at the balcony, Roman turned around and entered the castle chambers. Virgil focused hard You’re doing this for Roman. You can’t lose now.   
The townspeople’s grip had loosened and Virgil fell to his Knees, holding his head. His vision began to return and the static quietened to a gentle hum. Virgil breathed out and looked up at the boy in front of him, he did the first thing he could think of. Virgil grabbed the rose and tore the petals from the stem, he began tearing it to pieces. Deaf to the cries of the people. When the rose was nothing more than confetti Virgil stood up. He looked at the people, they looked as if they had just woken from a nap.  
“People!” Virgil called to the crowd, “I need my best and strongest fighters! I need you to grab the roses! When you have them, destroy them.” Virgil looked into the crowd, some began to run into the village in fear and others stood to fight. Virgil looked in front of him to face a wave of people, all with the same eyes the Beggar child did. He was scared, there was no doubt about that, but he wouldn’t back down.


	10. Chapter 10

“THOMAS!” Roman burst through the balcony doors and grabbed Thomas by his collar, “Why the fuck is Virgil in my courtyard?!”   
Thomas choked at the sudden attack, “I- I don’t know I promise!” Roman growled and threw him to the side. Smashing into the Vanity, Thomas screamed, glass embedding itself in his body. Roman took no notice as he tore his way out the door into the courtyard as fast as he could. He tore past the stray servants in a frenzy, grabbing his sword and bursting through the palace doors. 

“ROSES!” The people turned their heads to face Roman, “Bring me Virgil.” Roman snarled, staring in the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. As the fighting resumed, Roman pushed through the hordes, tearing down anyone in his way, he couldn’t lose to one foolish man.   
“Sire!” Roman turned at the sound, he saw the Blacksmiths daughter, “We have him.”   
Roman gave a smirk as he walked up to the girl, the fight seemingly slowing around him, he stood in front of her and looked at the man restrained beside her. His purple hair messy and face cut, blood staining his clothes. 

“Put him in my bedroom, with Thomas.”   
Virgil’s head shot up hearing the name, he looked up at Roman straight in his eyes. The panic setting in, was Thomas ok? What has Roman done to him? What was I thinking? All of this and more crowded his mind as he was dragged away by his collar to the castle. He began to struggle but it was no use, the more he struggled, the tighter his captor restrained him. “ROMAN PLEASE!” Virgil called out in a last attempt before being dragged inside.   
Roman walked through the battlefield as he watched the last few people struggle under his army, he watched them slowly submit to the magic of the roses. He took a breath in, the metallic scent of blood filling his lungs. Roman took one look at his army before walking into the castle.   
When he arrived in the room he saw the Blacksmiths daughter tending to Thomas’ wounds. “What are you doing?” The girl looked at Roman, confused.  
“Your Highness, you said you did not want him dead, I am insuring this.”   
Roman sighed and dismissed the girl with a hand gesture. The girl nodded and left, leaving Roman to deal with the two prisoners.   
Thomas looked over at Virgil, whose hands were chained to the bedpost. “Are the others ok?”   
Virgil nodded and looked up at Roman who smiled down. Roman lifted his sword to Virgil’s face, Virgil closed his eyes. He accepted his failure, he had lost, he had failed his friends…  
A sudden clatter of chains caused Virgil to open his eyes, he looked at Roman, whose face was inches from his. Roman’s face was blank as he dragged Virgil to his feet. He was silent as he pushed Virgil to the balcony. Virgil looked at Thomas, defeated, as he was pushed through the balcony doors. Virgil fell to his knees and Roman bent down next to him: “You think I’d kill you without an audience?” He laughed softly as he pulled Virgil to his feet.   
Virgil looked into the crowd, all under the rose. Virgil scanned the crowd for a familiar face, for the first time in his life, he had given up. He had forgotten why he was here in the first place, why he didn’t just stay with Logan and-  
“VIRGIL! NO!” Patton’s voice rose from the ground, Virgil looked down to see him and Logan, armed and by the palace gates.   
“Oh look at that Virgil, they’ve come to watch your execution…” Roman whispered into his ear.   
Virgil looked at his friend’s, he felt so happy to see them, yet so sad they had come. He then noticed, Patton was holding Logan’s hand. Virgil turned to face Roman, who looked at him with disdain.   
“I love you, you fucking idiot.” Virgil threw his arms around Roman and kissed him. Roman struggled, trying to push Virgil off of him, but it was no use, Virgil held Roman tight in an embrace. Roman’s struggles had finally stopped, he put his arms around Virgil, numb to the metal vines now encasing the two.   
From the outside all Patton and Logan could see was a great forest of black metallic vines, they had now covered the both of them. Patton went to run, but Logan held him back, tears streaming down his face. The two looked up at where to where in despair.  
Light began leaking out from between the vines, a yellow hue that shone brighter than the fading sunlight. Patton hid his eyes from the blinding light with his hand, but it was only a few moments until the light suddenly disappeared with a large crack. 

His eyes readjusting to the light again Patton looked up at where Roman and Virgil were. But the space was empty.


	11. Chapter 11

“What do you think you’re doing Virgil?”   
Virgil broke from Roman’s embrace suddenly and saw himself in a blindingly white room. He looked over to where the voice came from, he saw Deceit stood in a black and yellow cloak, fiddling with his yellow gloves.  
“Of course! Of course now! You have to do this while I’m kissi- “Roman started walking towards Deceit sword drawn. However, Deceit was not worried, he just rolled his eyes and clenched his right hand. Yellow tendrils tore from the ground and wrapped themselves around Roman’s body, squeezing tight around his mouth silencing his protests.  
“Are you kidding Deceit, we know your weakness!” Virgil gave an exasperated groan, as he walked over and went to take one of the vines before he heard a muffled screech from Roman, Virgil looked up to see Roman shaking his head vigorously. Virgil turned to Deceit who was trying to hide a smile. “What?”  
“Well, that may have been my weakness… from our plane… But where are we now Virgil?” Deceit gave a devilish smirk as he strolled closer to Virgil, laughing softly. “Where are we now?”  
Virgil looked around him, he saw nothing but bright, white, emptiness. His head was beginning to fill with static again, as he tried to figure out where he was, he looked hopefully at Roman, who was more looking more worried every second. Virgil covered his ears trying to block out the sound, but it grew louder every second. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and the static suddenly stopped. He looked at the hands owner, it was Deceit. Virgil shot up and threw the hand off. Deceit just shrugged.   
“We, Virgil, are in a place of Roman’s mind where I stayed. Stay. It’s where all his negative emotions would be. But I moved them to a better place,” He pointed to Roman’s head, “That crown. And now I have more space. Much more.” Deceit smiled as he gestured around him. Vines shot up from the ground and formed makeshift chairs, Virgil was pushed into one as Deceit sat down calmly. “Now Virgil, I’m truly surprised at you… Running away like you did.”  
Virgil scowled at Deceit, looking every few seconds at Roman. “Running away?” Virgil Examined Deceit, who sat twirling his fingers around a loose vine. “What are you on about?”   
Deceit sighed, shaking his head. “Yes of course… You don’t know…” Deceit got up from his seat, his cloak swinging at his feet. He circled Virgil, who shrunk in the makeshift seat. “How do you know me Virgil. How do I know you?”  
Virgil sat for a moment, stroked his chin in thought. How did he know him? “Stop asking questions! That’s my job here!” Virgil shot up suddenly, face to face with Deceit, standing only a few inches shorter than him. Deceit stepped back and looked at Virgil with contempt.   
“Ugh, you have no sense for the dramatic do you?” Deceit rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. “You ran away! You were one of us!”   
“Us?”  
“For fuck’s sake Virgil. The mages! Me and our brothers! You are a mage!”  
Virgil choked on his breath and looked at Roman, whose eyes were wide and fearful. He looked at Deceit, who was examining his nails.   
“I can’t believe you. I mean your name is Deceit!” Virgil laughed and turned away from Deceit. “Even if it was true… Why wouldn’t I remember?”   
Deceit frowned at Virgil. He thought for a moment. “What happens when you get stressed?” Deceit’s voice now had a slight air of concern around it. He spoke softly and for once, without sarcasm. Virgil, taken aback by the tone turned around, cautious.  
“I told you to stop with the stupid questions.”   
“No I’m serious Virgil. What happens when you get overwhelmed?”  
“I- I don’t need to say.” Virgil crossed his arms, wearing the expression of a disgruntled toddler. “It’s not essential information.”   
“It is…” Deceit ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “You know I’m not really a bad guy? I’m just trying to survive the only way I can.”   
Virgil felt a small pang in his chest at those words, they felt so heartfelt and true. His face softened slightly. “I hear static, I gets overwhelming and I feel like I’m not in the room but everyone is watching me and- “Virgil was aware that he was speaking too fast and stopped, he took a breath and looked at Roman who was making whatever racket he could with a vine in his mouth. Virgil sighed. “Just let us go, okay? We won’t hurt you if you let us leave. Please?”   
Deceit just shook his head and shrugged. “Your brothers would be disappointed if I came home with nothing. You’re the reason I’m here!”   
“Why the hell did you involve Roman then?!” Virgil was shouting now, his face becoming steadily redder as he shouted.   
“Well, I can’t just go up to you and say ‘hey I’m your brother lets go to the forest where you used to live…’ can I?” He laughed softly as he looked at Roman, as he did the bonds loosened, but only slightly.  
“Look, how are you my brother? When did I live in the fucking forest? When did I leave and why? Tell me!”   
Deceit laughed, it was loud and it shocked Virgil. “Please! It’s not like you were a remotely good mage! You ran because you were weak. It’s not like we could let you remember our den. You’d tell.”   
“And now I can tell…? Obviously. Your plan isn’t that great…” Virgil rolled his eyes at Deceit. He was getting pissed now, “At least let Roman go… He doesn’t need to be here.”   
“Yes he does.”   
“And why is that?”   
“Your reason for being here? If he isn’t here, you wouldn’t be either. And plus. He’s important for Phase 2!”   
Virgil stepped closer to Roman. He looked at Roman, he had tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to speak through the vines. “Phase two?”   
Suddenly the vines dropped and Roman fell to the floor. Virgil ran and helped him to his feet, he held Roman close as he looked at Deceit. Roman’s breath was erratic in Virgil’s ear as he recovered from the vines tight grip. Virgil kept his eyes locked tight on Deceit, who was just picking at his hands. Deceit looked up from his hands at Virgil and smiled.   
Before Virgil could say a word he was thrown to the floor by a vine, He scrambled up, dazed by the fall he looked for Roman. His vision was slightly blurry as he turned to see Roman being dangled by vines in front of Deceit.   
“Virgil! Sorry about that!” He chuckled as Roman struggled to get down from the vines, trying hard to grab at Deceit. He chuckled as he shook Roman about a bit, “What this.” No soon than he had said that Roman was launched to the air and sliced at by Deceits vines. 

“Stop!” Virgil ran at Deceit, and went to grab his collar. His hand brushed against the fabric but he was pushed back by more vines.   
Roman got up and tried to run from the oncoming vines, but Deceit just laughed as he dragged him back by his feet. Roman clawed at the ground as he was dragged closer to Deceit, but for no reward, Deceit pulled him by his feet to an upside down position. He faced Deceit who had a spark of malicious glee in his eyes. Roman was thrown down, being scratched repeatedly by the yellow vines.   
“STOP IT!”   
A pulse of energy burst from Virgil’s chest, slicing Deceit’s vines and his cheek. Deceit looked at Virgil, his smile growing wider by each second. However, it quickly faded when he saw Virgil, eyes glowing a deep purple, racing towards him.   
“I guess your right Dee.” Virgil scowled at Deceit, who was looking warily at a shaking Virgil. Virgil grabbed Deceit by his collar and pulled him closer, “I guess I am a mage.” A surge of energy left Virgil’s hand, throwing Deceit halfway across the plain. Virgil ran to Roman, the purple in his eyes slowly fading. Roman shuffled back slightly, eyes wide with fear, blood oozing from his cuts. “Come on Roman it’s me, we need to find a way out of here.” He wiped some blood from Roman’s cheek and smiled reassuringly.  
Virgil helped Roman to his feet once again, he looked out for Deceit. He frowned when he saw nothing. He looked as he walked forward, helping Roman walk along the way.   
“Virgil?”  
Virgil turned his head fast to see Deceit standing behind them with vines at the ready. He had a cut on his cheek and bruises forming on his skin. “That wasn’t your best idea.” A vine shot forward at Virgil. But nothing hit him. Virgil snapped back into reality as he saw Roman’s body hit the floor, blood pouring from his stomach.   
“ROMAN!” Virgil fell to his knees and turned Roman onto his back, he saw a massive hole in Roman’s stomach where the vine hit. “God fucking dammit Roman! God fucking fuck fuck!” Virgil began to cry as he pressed his hands on Roman’s stomach.  
“No need to swear Virgil.” Deceit loomed over the two, smiling as Virgil became more panicked. “Can’t concentrate can you?” Deceit hissed at Virgil as he circled them.   
“Heal him! Your magic! Heal him please!” Virgil looked up tears flowing down his cheek, eyes flashing different shades of purple. Deceit laughed and shook his head. He bent down and looked at the wound in Roman’s stomach and then at Virgil.   
“You have magic too.”   
Virgil began to panic. He looked at Roman, he was coughing with blood dripping from his mouth. Virgil looked at his hands, he lifted them from the wound. They were shaking, blood staining his skin. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, opening his eyes he looked at the small bubble of energy. With shaking hands, he put the bubble inside the wound. The bleeding stopped. Virgil smiled and pulled his hands away but as soon as he did the bubble popped.   
“Not too adept in magic are we?” Deceit laughed, loud and sharp. Virgil started to panic again, he pressed his hands on the wound again and looked at Roman, he was getting paler, his eyes draining of light.   
“GOD! DECEIT PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING!” Virgil looked into Deceits eyes, although bright they held no feeling. “Please,” Virgil spoke in broken sobs now, growing slowly quieter, he pressed his head against Roman, “I’ll do anything.”   
Deceit chuckled, “Anything?” To Deceits delight, Virgil nodded, “Then you will come with me.”   
Virgil looked at Roman sadly, kissed his forehead, and nodded. “I’m sorry Roman.”   
“V-Virgil...” Roman coughed as he looked at him. “Please…”   
“It’s fine. I promise.”   
Deceit groaned and dragged Virgil to stand by his collar, tying him up immediately with vines as he went to tend with Roman. Virgil didn’t protest or struggle, he looked to the floor as he heard, Deceit with Roman. Within 5 minutes Roman was standing weakly, stained with his own blood, but alive.   
“Your welcome.” Deceit Growled as he let Virgil free. “Say goodbye then. I’m not completely heartless.”  
Virgil ran to Roman without second thought, wrapping his arms around his tight. “I’ll find my way back.” Virgil whispered in Roman’s ear. He kissed his cheek and let go.   
“I love you.” Roman whispered. He looked hopelessly at Virgil and then at Deceit, he sighed to himself as he tried to hold back the tears.   
“Ugh, gross. Virgil, here now.” He gave a fanged grin as Virgil walked up to his side.   
Deceit snapped his fingers, and then it was black.


	12. Chapter 12

“R-Roman?” Patton’s voice was quiet and shaky, he looked at Roman’s limp body on the balcony. Patton looked at Logan, who was sat with Thomas, Logan frowned. Thomas was shaking and looking at all the cuts along his body, he then looked at the broken mirror on the floor.   
“VIRGIL!” Roman shot up suddenly to only fall back to his knees grasping his stomach. He looked up at his three friends and then to the courtyard. He gasped quietly, looking at Thomas and Logan. “What… What happened?”   
“What did happen Roman?” Thomas stood up with difficulty as he limped towards Roman, “Tell us.” His voice was cold as he glared at Roman. Roman screwed up his face in pain.   
“Deceit. I know you know it was him guys. I’m sorry but I was as much of a victim as you.”   
Thomas face fell only slightly, his eyes showing concern and confusion, “What did he do?” Thomas backed up slightly as Roman got up slowly, only to rush forward seeing the blood. “Roman, oh my god.”   
“Where’s Virgil?”   
Roman looked up at Patton in despair. “He’s a Mage.” Roman flinched in saying it, “He… He went with Deceit.” Roman choked slightly.   
“What? A mage? Deceit? Why did he go with him?” Thomas looked at Logan and Patton, who both looked at Roman in shock.   
“One moment Thomas.” Logan tried to sound confident, failing miserably. “Roman, how do you know he is a mage? Why did he go with Deceit?”  
“I saw… This strange magic. He hit Deceit with it,” He chuckled slightly, “Deceit went to attack him. But I got in the way. And Virgil… He… He went with him. To save me.” Tears slowly rolled down his pale cheeks.  
Logan gasped. He looked at Patton, whose eyes where wide with horror. He looked at Thomas, his face was blank, eyes empty. “Guys… Roman…” Logan tried to sound comforting but his voice fell on deaf ears.   
Thomas walked back inside without a word to Roman. He looked at the shattered mirror, feeling the sting of his wounds. He looked back at Patton, who was shaking. He then looked at Logan, “Logan… Come here.”   
Logan walked towards Thomas, whose face was cold and serious. “I need you to take Roman to the Cells.” Logan looked shocked and opened his mouth to protest, but Thomas cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it. Virgil is gone, half our people are dead and all Roman can show us is a wound and a story of magic. Take him down. Now.” Logan did nothing for a few moments before nodding.  
“Yes Sir.”   
Thomas frowned and walked out of the room. He walked fast down the corridor, no longer holding a cold demeanour. He ran like a frantic deer down into the lower parts of the castle. He arrived in a corridor lit by sconces, Thomas looks left and right quickly before pulling at a loose wall sconce. He slipped quickly into the crack that formed.   
There was very little light in the hallway, but the small light coming from the candles showed Thomas his way. It seemed like hours of trailing down the endless grey stone walls and damp floors before he reached a room. There was a table in the middle, holding a candle burning a purple flame. Thomas frowned. “That is meant to be green.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Logan! Please! I didn’t do it!” Roman sighed, “I didn’t mean to...” Roman looks at his surroundings. Logan led him down into the catacombs and pushed him in the small cell. It was dark and damp, it smelt of mould. The bed was nothing more than hay on the floor and the toilet… was a bucket. Roman gulped and looked at Logan through the rusted bars. Logan looked away and frowned.   
“I know… But…” Logan sighed and looked at Roman, “With you in here… It’s easier for me too...”   
“To what?” Roman looked at Logan slowly walk up the stairs, “What Logan?”  
Logan turned and looked down at Roman, his eyes were glowing green, “I need to fix what you broke. Thomas is more than you take him for. We all are.”


End file.
